


Cuisiner avec moi

by negodamnlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negodamnlis/pseuds/negodamnlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: cooking with domestic hollstein.</p><p>*only the title is in french*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuisiner avec moi

Laura was blasting Taylor Swift in the background dancing absentmindedly to shake it off, knowing Carmilla wasn’t supposed to be home for another hour and she wasn’t partial to Carmilla making fun of her for liking it.

Laura smiles to herself thinking about their relationship, they had gotten so far. She agreed to finally cook with her, and today was the day. As long as they made homemade pizza, Carmilla would comply she had told Laura. Laura was happy as long as she was making an effort with trying so she agreed.

“Hey cupcake” Carmilla says, Laura who was dancing is now frozen back faced to her. She takes the opportunity to walk up behind her and wrap her arms around her stomach and place a light kiss to her neck.

“Carm! You’re early?” Laura exclaims but melting to her touch before turning around to face her girlfriend. A smug smile appearing on Carmilla’s face, Laura knew one thing with that face: Carmilla was in a playful mood.

“And what, miss all this? Not a chance sweetheart” Carmilla says before placing a light kiss on her lips. Laura lightly runs her hands in her hair and kisses her once more. Smiling at her.

“Ready to cook?” Laura asks her sweetly.

“lead the way cupcake” she says waiting for Laura to walk into the kitchen but she makes a quick stop to the speakers turning off the music, blushing in Carmilla’s direction.

They reach the kitchen and Laura starts pulling out flour and yeast from the cupboards.

“Um, cupcake? Pretty sure those aren’t pizza toppings.”

“No, but they are ingredients for pizza crust” Carmilla raises her eyebrow at her. “go big or go home right?” she finishes.

Carmilla just shakes her head at her but smiles. Grabbing a large bowl and placing it on the counter. Laura walks towards her, “Can you put 3 cups of flour in this bowl as well as 1 teaspoon of sugar, one package of instant dry yeast and 2 teaspoons of kosher salt and mix it together” Carmilla says nothing but does what she asks.

“Laura” Carmilla says grabbing Laura’s attention she has some flour on her finger and runs it along Laura’s nose. The expression on Laura’s face was priceless, her jaw dropped staring back at Carmilla in disbelief, Carmilla of course having a very ever present smirk upon her lips.

“What was that for” Laura says rubbing at her nose.

“Sorry cutie, too hard to resist” Laura playful scowls at her.

“Are you done?” Carmilla nods. Laura smiles at her, “good now add one and half cups of water and 2 tablespoons of olive oil and mix that together” she says turning away.

“I think I am doing it wrong” Carmilla pouts at her, Laura laughs at the sight of her girlfriend pouting. She moves behind Carmilla resting her head on the side of her arm moving her arms with her to mix the dough with her pressing herself up against her, trying not to smile too much. This is everything she could have asked for.

When the dough was finally set, they had half an hour to let it rest.

“So what do you want to do while we wait?” Carmilla asks her.

“Well I was going to say we could prepare the vegetables and the sauce so it can go straight in the over but I think I have another idea” Carmilla takes the hint and lifts her up on the counter as she steps inbetween her legs and presses her lips to hers. Their kisses are slow, not wanting to get too heated just to have to stop again, Laura reaches down and holds her face gently as they kiss once more.

Laura pulls away first staring deeply into Carmilla’s eyes and whispering “thank you for doing this with me” stroking her cheek lightly, Carmilla reaches up and presses another light but passionate kiss on her lips.

“As if I could ever truly say no to you” Carmilla says sweetly staring into her eyes once again, kissing her once more, “come on cutie let’s finish this” she says again helping her off the counter Laura has a light pout on her face. Carmilla quickly pecks her lips and heads to the vegetables.

Carmilla starts cutting the red onion and dices it and hands Laura an artichoke heart to cut up, they quickly smile at each other.

When the dough is done, Laura rolls it out and places it on a pizza stone, Carmilla is quickly beside her placing the pesto sauce on the crust, Laura adds the cheese, Carmilla adds the red onion, artichoke, some olives and wilted spinach on top.

Laura wasn’t sure why exactly Carmilla would choose this specific pizza but Laura agreed to try it at least. Finally Carmilla adds the feta cheese on top and leans over and kisses Laura’s temple, Laura smiles bashfully at her and places the pizza in the over.

“It’ll be 20 minutes sweetheart, what do you say we clean up?” Carmilla asks her.

“You clean? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?” Laura asks with a sly smile playing on her face. Carmilla narrows her eyes at her.

“You think you’re so funny don’t cha cupcake?” she says and Laura laughs. Carmilla rolls her eyes but heads over to the sink to wash the dishes, Laura hops up on the counter and watches her.

“You’re not going to help?” she asks raising her eyebrow at her.

“Nope, I’m liking this view, actually, don’t let me stop you” Laura says and Carmilla stares at her in disbelief, rolls her eyes and continues.

“I promise to make it worth your while” Laura says with a seductive tone to her voice. Carmilla doesn’t say anything but Laura notices the eyebrow brow raise and the smirk on her lips.

Once Carmilla was finished the dishes, she was just about to kiss Laura again until the timer goes off, Laura groans. Carmilla walks over to the over and pulls out the pizza, Laura hops down off the counter and walks over to her girlfriend placing a small kiss on her jaw line.

Carmilla turns and places a passionate kiss on her lips, which Laura smiles into. When their lips detach Carmilla turns to the pizza and cuts it in 8 pieces with a pizza cutter, Laura suddenly appears at her side with two plates. Carmilla smiles and places a piece of pizza on each plate, giving Laura a quick peck before walking over to the table.

Laura quickly grabs a can of grape soda, somethings never change. And filling a glass of blood for Carmilla. She was finally comfortable with getting Carmilla a glass of blood, hell even kissing her after wards but she tries to keep that to a minimum, it’s still weird regardless if you love a vampire.

Walking over to the table to join Carmilla, she notices that she had lit candles and was waiting for her to come, she quickly held her chair out for her. Laura smiles at her and Carmilla leans down and kisses the top of her head, which in turn makes Laura blush.

They eat staring at each other only in candle light, Carmilla had turn off the rest of the lights. Laura surprisingly liked the pizza, laughing thinking she wouldn’t. Carmilla not once removed her eyes from Laura, looking at her with most love and adoration.

Once they both finish, Laura walks over to Carmilla and straddles her lap, making sure there was no trace of blood left on her she quickly leaned in and kissed her passionately, pleased there was no taste of blood on her lips, she ran her tongue on her bottom lip seeking entrance which Carmilla quickly allowed lightly moaning in her mouth.

Carmilla stands up still holding onto Laura as she wraps her legs around her waist and starts kissing her neck. With a shaky breath Carmilla starts to move towards the bedroom but stops and presses Laura against a wall.

“What about the dishes?” Carmilla asked out of breath.

Laura shakes her head trying to gather what she said “I’m sorry what who are you” Laura asks again, Carmilla captures her lips in a bruising kiss.

“Just kidding” Carmilla whispers huskily, and they kiss towards the bedroom laughing. Laura still wrapped around Carmilla’s waist.

Laura definitely made it worth her while.

**Author's Note:**

> negodamnlis -tumblr  
> mackassie- twitter
> 
> come talk to me :)


End file.
